Conociendote y conociendome
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Castiel es un chico de 19 años, normal, y él siempre ha pensado que la vida es como es y nada más, que cada quien vive como quiere pero... ¿Que pasa cuando al conocer a Daryl, un chico gay de su misma edad, se de cuenta de que tal vez hay otra manera de contarla y vivirla? ¿Y que pasa si quizas esa versión le guste más?


¡Holitas a todos y todos! Aquí les vengo con una nueva historia, esta vez un original mío que espero y sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que subo algo que sea solo mío así que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Como sea, solo tengo que decir que esta historia es yaoi, es decir, contiene relacones chicoxchico y que si no es de tu agrado este tema por favor te retires. Así mismo en capitulos más adelante se pueden tratar temas un tanto agresivos que pueden no ser del agrado de todos. Aclarado ese punto, sois libres de leer.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Conociéndote… y conociéndome**_

_**Capítulo 1: El cabaret**_

-¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?- pregunto gruñón.

-Sí, no te vas a arrepentir, Castiel-respondieron a coro Alex y Jack.

-Además con lo que nos ha costado traerte, de esta no te escapas tan fácilmente-agrego Jack agarrando el brazo del mayor con más fuerza.

-Pero…

-¡Nada, ha perdido la apuesta…!- exclamo el gemelo mayor.

-¡y ahora se amuela!-termino Alex.- jiji, eso ha rimado.

-Eso es bueno ¿Qué les parece si mejor se van a hacer rimas en lugar de arrastrarme a ese barrio de mal agüero?- sugirió sarcásticamente.

-Oh, vamos-se quejó el menor- has estado en "el barrio de mal agüero" desde hace dos minutos y no te has dado cuenta- le señalo.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillo, ¿en qué endemoniado momento lo habían hecho? Giro un poco la cabeza y pudo divisar el arco que dividía las secciones de la ciudad.

-¿Ves? Es como cualquier calle-dijo Jack.

-Jack, no sé en qué clase de mundo retorcido has estado viviendo- dijo pausadamente- pero aquí en la Tierra ¡No es normal ver una Sex Shop donde en la compra de una película XXX te regalen un vibrador!- grito a todo pulmón indignado.

-¡Shhhh! Haces mucho escandalo- lo reprendió el menor- A nosotros también nos parte el corazón ver esa clase de cosas, aunque es preferible a ver una Armería.

-Además el lugar al que te llevamos es muy decente, cállate de una vez- agregó Jack.

-Conociéndolos no creo- dijo resistiéndose un poco a avanzar pero sin querer montar una escena en mitad de la calle- por algo esta es la Sección 04: Lustita. (N/A: Lustita es el nombre del demonio que encarna la lujuría).

-Que el 85% de la población usa- comenzó Alex.

-y otro tanto habita- termino Jack- Ah, mira, ya llegamos.

Se maldijo por haber caído en el truco de la discusión de nueva cuenta. Suspiro, debió haber corrido cuando pudo, es más, nunca debió haber entablado amistad con aquellos dos.

Miro el letrero de neón sobre el edificio antes de ser arrastrado al interior por sus "amigos", _Cabaret I'm not a doll (N/A: No soy una muñeca) _rezaba.

El interior no estaba tan mal. Se esperaba una pocilga, al estilo taberna barata, pero se veía como una cafetería normal… bueno, si descontabas que tu vista sabía enseguida que más del 87% de los empleados y clientes eran hombres. El lugar combinaba el blanco y el negro de manera armoniosa, con detalles rojos, morados y hasta grises aquí y allá, sobretodo en los muebles o columnas, no era de todo el estilo pero quizás se le podría calificar de gótico o under.

Los camareros eran jóvenes disfrazados pro solo con una cola y unas orejas, los diseños variaban desde animales hasta ángeles y demonios, no parecían ser unos dejados; tal vez su asombro se debiera a que había confundido el concepto de prostíbulo con el de cabaret.

-Bienvenidos Okyaku-sama (Clientes)- los recibió un chico castaño con orejas y cola de gato.- permítanme llevarlos a su mesa.

Los guio a una que se ubicaba un poco atrás pero seguía siendo parte de la zona central del local. Se sorprendió un poco por lo atestado del lugar y que incluso tuviera un segundo piso, era un lugar bastante grande.

-Aquí es, mesa 215- les dijo el castaño- ¿o acaso preferirían una mesa en la planta alta?- interrogo amablemente.

-No, así estamos bien- dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias~-agradeció Alex muy alegre.

-Ha sido un placer- contesto el muchacho y la cola de gato se agito felizmente. Notable que utilizaban disfraces de la mejor calidad- Con su permiso- y con eso se retiró.

Alex fue el primero en instalarse en la mesa tomando enseguida una hoja parecida a las que traían el menú. Él y Jack lo siguieron.

-Supongo que es muy tarde para largarme- dijo secamente dejándose caer en una silla.

-Supones bien, ya verás cómo te agrada el lugar- respondió Jack.

-Eso lo d-

-¡Bingo!- exclamo Alex interrumpiendo su comentario- ¡Adivina quién nos ha tocado!

El rostro de su hermano se ilumino.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Ya la armamos!- casi grito rebosante de felicidad.

-¡Ey! ¿Podrían decirme de que rayos hablan?- exigió con malas pulgas.

-Hablamos de que te has sacado la lotería, cariño-frunció más el ceño al escuchar el apodo- mira, es tu primera vez aquí y te ha tocado el más mono, kawaii y tiernecito de los meseros- explico el moreno mayor.

-Ese muchacho además es muy amable y servicial- comento el menor- sin mencionar su sentido del humor.

-¿Y…?- aquello no le aclaraba nada.

-Pues que si queremos que te quedes y vuelvas a aquí…

-este chico nos podrá servir.

-Y ustedes viven en un mundillo- agrego intentando rimar sin lograrlo del todo pero no le importo- Un chico no va a cambiar nada, absolutamente nada.

-Ya veremos- contestaron sus amigos desafiantes.

En ese instante la conversación fue cortada al bajar las luces y encenderse dos reflectores en la parte delantera del edificio (o la trasera, según se vea) alumbrando a un joven y a una chica, ambos pelinegros, siendo el primero el mayor.

-Bienvenidos Okyakusama kakui (Queridos clientes) – saludaron ambos obteniendo una respuesta igual de casi todos, o más bien, de todos excepto él.

-Es el cambio de turno, como bien saben – dijo el muchacho, su cabello le caía en puntas desordenadas y por su aspecto (aunque no su ropa) daba la sensación de que era punk o al menos agresivo.

-Sino no los estaríamos molestando- agrego la chica. Ella vestía más normal aunque para una chica tenía el cabello muy corto y el tono morado de su blusa resaltaba mucho.

Una risa general suscito ante su comentario.

-A los nuevos les decimos las reglas y a los residentes se las repetimos- prosiguió el moreno- Queda prohibido el trato denigrante a los meseros-

-Así como tocarlos lascivamente sin su consentimiento- término la pelinegra.

-¡Desobedezcan y nos encargaremos de que se arrepientan!- dijeron a coro con tono afable pero a la vez serio.

Con esto las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

Enseguida los meseros se apresuraron hacia sus respectivas mesas, cada uno con su disfraz; alejo la vista de la procesión para encarar a sus amigos.

-Al menos parece un lugar decente, me sorprende que ustedes estén aquí- comento con sorna.

-Eso es porque tienes ideas erróneas sobre los gays- respondió Jack apuntándolo con un dedo.

-El equipo de futbol te ha afectado la cabeza-acuso Alex- tanto idiota es malo para tu salud.

-Eso dicen, pero no son tan malos- contesto con una sonrisa- y no tengo malas ideas de los gays las tengo de ustedes.

-Desgraciadamente- contestaron los gemelos.

En ese momento vieron a un joven dirigirse a su mesa. Desvió la mirada y tomo un menú clavándole la mirada, no sabía porque pero no le apetecía mirar al mesero.

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludo el joven una vez que estuvo a cerca…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Y hasta aquí llega ¿que les ha parecido? ¿merece una oportunidad? Perdón si lo deje mucho de emoción pero me pareció un buen final para el primer capitulo -w-U Ojala y les haya gustado y dejen aunque sea un comentario chiquito.

ps- Para quien no lo sepa los Cabarets son lugares que generalmente tienen un bar o taberna (en este caso una cafetería) y donde se representan diversos actos, tanto de entretenimiento como baile o canto; también fueron los primeros establecimientos donde hubo shows travestis o gays.

Bye!


End file.
